1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic paper (e-paper) and the e-book use electrophoretic display technique to achieve the purpose of displaying. Taking the monochrome e-book as an example, the display medium thereof is constituted mainly by black electrophoretic liquid and white charged particles doped in the black electrophoretic liquid, where the white charged particles can migrate by applying a voltage so that each pixel can respectively display black color, white color or grayscale.
In the current technique, most of the electrophoretic displays achieve the purpose of displaying by using the reflection of an external light source, where each pixel can respectively display the required grayscale through driving the white charged particles in the electrophoretic liquid by applying a voltage. In addition, in order to expand the application of the electrophoretic display, a color filter film is employed and disposed on the electrophoretic display film. At the time, the presented color of the electrophoretic display apparatus is achieved mainly by using the ambient light, which penetrates the color filter film, and then, after reflecting the ambient light by the white charged particles in the electrophoretic liquid, the reflected light penetrates the color filter film again for displaying.
In general, the color filter layer mainly consists of a plurality of filter patterns with different colors, and each of the filter patterns with different colors is respectively corresponding to a pixel unit on the drive array substrate. When a single pixel unit is driven, the human naked eyes would have a perception of color bias at the boundaries between two adjacent filter patterns due to different angle of viewings (AOVs). To overcome the above-mentioned problem in the prior art, a black matrix is disposed to partition each filter pattern from the others so as to reduce the color bias problem. However, the above-mentioned measure will cause a relatively smaller light transmittance rate by the black matrix.